


Lock

by Drag0n_Fire



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, this is about the characters in the roleplay not any real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0n_Fire/pseuds/Drag0n_Fire
Summary: Ghostbur gasped, and Philza turned the sword, ready to unlock the Real Wilbur.---This is just something that I quick wrote down after hearing about the plan to resurrect Wilbur.
Relationships: Ghostbur & Philza, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Lock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast, so it's not my best work... I might rewrite it later.

Pain is surprise. 

Pain is the surprise of something burning in you. It is the surprise when you move and a jolt is sent up your body.

The gaping hole in Ghostbur’s chest and the burning that came with it was with him everyday. He was no longer surprised by it and the feelings, so he didn’t consider it to be painful.

When the hole was filled, however, a key slipping into a lock, it was a new feeling. A surprising one. A painful one.

Ghostbur gasped, and Philza turned the sword, ready to unlock the Real Wilbur.

Ghostbur’s eyes caught on the scratches in the walls as he fell into Philza’s arms. He desperately took in the words-the  _ lyrics _ as they both fell to their knees. It was the last thing he took in.

Ghostbur died.

Wilbur opened his eyes.

“I’m supposed to be dead.”


End file.
